New animatronics, new fears, new start
by FnafCipherLover
Summary: There's a new animatronic, a replacement for Foxy and there's a new security guard. Someone the new animatronic knows... How is Foxy gonna react to his replacement? Who is that new security guard? And what happend in the past with that new animatronic? Read this fanfic and you'll find out... (this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!)


Foxy stood in his dark pirate cove, sleeping or at least, it looked like he slept. The curtains were pulled open, and a metal hand lifted Foxy's head. 'Foxy?' Foxy opened one eye. 'Yarrr, Freddy. Long time, no see... What do ya want from me?' 'Well... I thought... You maybe would like to see the new animatronic,' Freddy replied. Foxy opened his other eye. 'Is there a new animatronic? What kinda animal? What's it gonna do? What gender is it?' Freddy chuckeld. 'Calm down! Its a weasel, a girl. Her name is Weasy. You wanna meet her?' 'Ofcourse!' Foxy replied, happy that he could leave his cave, after such a long time. He walked after Freddy to the stage, where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica preformed for the childeren, at daytime. Foxy saw Freddy waving at Bonnie, Chica and the new animatronic. It stood with its back to Freddy and him. Foxy saw a long, brown, feline, tail. It had metal feet, just like Foxy's and the same pants Foxy weared. It had a blue jacket and, as far Foxy could see, an eyepatch. "Hey guys!" Freddy said. The new animatronic turned around. It had a vulpine face and long eyeleashes. One of its eyes was covered by an eyepatch. It had the same ears as Foxy and it was covered in brown fur, except its legs. It waved at Freddy and Foxy with a claw. 'Hey Freddy! And hey Foxy! Nice to meet ya!' It said, with a female voice. She walked over to Foxy. 'I know already its gonna be so much fun to work with ya!' Foxy looked interrogatively at Freddy. 'Uh, Weasy, he isn't gonna work with you...' Bonnie said. 'Yeah, you're his... replacement...' Chica said. 'Oh, I-I didn't know that... I'm so sorry Foxy!' Weasy said startled and she stapped back. 'Yarr, its okay...' Foxy answerd, but he looked away from her. 'So... What do you guys... do for fun? I mean... I don't think you guys stay on your place all night,' Weasy said, to change the subject. 'Well, we always go check the new night security guard, but that never ends well, so maybe we shouldn't do that tonight...' Bonnie said. 'Oh? Well... Can I maybe go check on him? Please? Give me a try!' Weasy said. 'Hmm, well... Maybe it won't happen when yóú do it...' Freddy muttered. 'What won't happen?' Weasy asked, quite anixious. 'Well, every time, we come into their office, and say hello, they die...' Chica said softly. 'Oh... Well... Maybe if I try, he won't die... Can I try it?' Weasy said, while looking at Freddy. 'If you still want to...' Freddy replied. 'Well then, see ya guys later!' Weasy said and she ran away. 'I hope the guard survives...' Freddy said. They all waited for the new animatronic, while Foxy walked away, thinking about what he had to do now they found him a replacement.

Weasy's POV:

I ran through the halls and saw light in the distance. That must be the room where the guard is, I thougt to myself. I started to get excited and ran a bit faster. I stood in front of a closed door. It opened. And then I saw him. 'Ah, I already expected you!' the new guard said. He leaned back in his chair. 'You! But why? And how? I thought...' I whispered. 'I wanna make a deal with ya,' he said. 'Why?! You did the worst thing ever to me and now you expect I wanna make a deal with ya?! You're the most horrible dream demon, Cipher!' I yelled at him. 'Yeesh relax! I thought you could handle a lil' joke... ' he said, while he grinned at me. 'A little joke? I killed my five favorite childeren... And you say its a little joke?' I whispered. He rolled his eyes. 'Two of them are still alive. They're both 18 now and one of them is gonna be the new guard...' He said . 'And if he sees one of your lil friends, its game over...' He laughed. 'And if you wanna protect them, you've gotta make the deal with me...' He stood up and walked to the door. Then he turned around. 'By the way...' He turned into an animatronic bear, just like Freddy, but he was yellow and had black eyes and looked pretty damaged. 'ITS ME' he whispered. There was a flash. He was gone.


End file.
